Cambio de Cuerpo
by Shemyaza
Summary: El infiero y todas las pesadillas de Hermione se han hecho realidad. Se ha convertido en una barbie descerebrada que comete errores en todas sus clases. De hecho, los profesores ya se han rendido con ella y se limitan a observar como suspende sus EXTASIS. Si, nada más y nada menos que el infierno para Hermione. Al menos las cosas no pueden ir a peor, ¿Cierto? TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1: La Batalla de Hogwarts

**Título Original:** Bodyswitch

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en personajes que han sido creados y pertenecen a JK Rowling, varios editores incluyendo entre otros Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, Warner Bros. Sin ánimo de lucro y sin intención de infringir la propiedad del autor.

**Nota del autor: Nueva historia ^^ He tenido esta idea en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo y siempre que escribía algo, me olvidaba de ello y volvía después para añadir cosas. De todas formas, esta historia está ya casi completa. Va a tener al rededor de 50.000 palabras. Ya he escrito 40.000, supongo. Así que las actualizaciones deberían ser regulares... a menos que me entre un ataque de pánico y crea que es una mierda. Los reviews serán, claro está, muy apreciados :)**

**SOBRE LA HISTORIA: Este capítulo comienza al final del libro siete. Voldemort ataca Hogwarts mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione intentan desesperadamente encontrar la Tiara de Ravenclaw y una forma de destruir el Horcrux de la Copa de Hufflepuff. Hasta donde yo recuerdo, Harry fue él solo a buscar la Tiara. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ron de alguna manera (fuera de pantalla) llegaron hasta la Cámara de los Secretos para destruir la Copa.**

**COMIENZO DEL AU: En mi historia, mientras Harry intenta encontrar la Tiara, Ron y Hermione se separan. Ron baja corriendo hacia la Cámara y Hermione intenta encontrar el último Horcrux: Nagini. Y ahí es donde el capítulo 1 comienza:**

{{{{{{{{ + }}}}}}}}

**Capítuo uno: La Batalla de Hogwarts.**

Hermione corria frenéticamente por el pasillo. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando realmente. Era peor que cuando Harry y Ron y ella misma tuvieron que volar sobre la espalda de un dragón para poder escapar de Gringotts. El aliento de Hermione se aceleró mientras empuñaba fuertemente la varita en su mano y avanzaba a través de Hogwarts. _Necesitaba _encontrar a Nagini. Esa estúpida serpiente podría estar en cualquier parte. Hermione se precipitó al girar en un esquina, casi tropezándose con los escombros en el suelo. Ciertamente, Hogwarts había recibido un gran golpe esta vez. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione esperaba que Ron estuviese bien. Su siempre ocupado cerebro la obsequió con la imagen de su amigo muerto en la Cámara de los Secretos, con la Copa de Hufflepuff intacta en sus frías manos. _Maldito seas, Voldemort_, maldijo Hermione en su cabeza. Pero tenía que ser optimista. Ron _tenía_ que estar bien. Y Harry también. Sólo tenían que destruir los últimos Horcruxes. _Pan comido_, pensó, ignorando el matiz sarcástico de su propia mente. Es por eso que se habían dividido. Ron destruiría esa estúpida copa, posiblemente Harry ya habría encontrado la Tiara de Ravenclaw... y Hermione necesitaba llegar hasta Nagini.

"Vamos, Hermione." Se animó a si misma.

En la distancia podía oír la batalla. El miedo se asentó en su estómago. Había tantos de sus amigos ahí fuera, luchando por sus vidas. Estaban tan cerca de la victoria. Pronto Voldemort volvería a ser mortal. Esa pequeña esperanza acababa de instalarse en la cabeza de Hermione cuando una maldición pasó zumbando junto a su cabeza, fallando por centímetros.

"¡Mierda!"

Se lanzó hacia el lado, alzando simultáneamente su varita hacia el Mortífago frente a ella. Su máscara blanca resplandecía misteriosamente en la oscuridad, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa negra. Rápidamente, Hermione agitó su varita a través del aire y lanzó una amarillenta maldición hacia él. Estaba bastante segura de que habría golpeado su objetivo si no la hubiera distraído un segundo Mortífago que apareció de la nada. El Mortífago atacó y aunque Hermione fue capaz de alzar un escudo, su maldición la lanzó contra la pared.

"¡Maldición!" espetó airadamente, tratando de volver a levantarse. Con la varita en la mano, se giró hacia los Mortífagos. "¿Pero por qué estáis aquí dentro? La batalla es _fuera_."

Uno de los Mortífagos, cuya máscara estaba parcialmente ennegrecida por el hollín, se encogió de hombros. "Estamos... eh... ¿dándoles apoyo moral desde aquí?" Ante la mirada dudosa de Hermióne añadió altaneramente, "Estoy seguro de que los demás ganarán sin nosotros."

El otro Mortífago asintió con entusiasmo. "Nadie va a notar que nos hemos ido."

Hermione dejó rodar sus ojos y murmuró, "Malditos vagos." mientras blandía su varita. Su magia se enroscó al rededor de los trozos de piedra rotos esparcidos por el pasillo. Hermione alzó la varita y pudo sentir la tensión de su magia mientras las piedras se elevaban en el aire. Y con otro golpe de varita éstas se precipitaron contra los dos Mortífagos. Viendo que su final se aproximaba, ambos blandieron salvajemente sus varitas. Los dos consiguieron alzar sus escudos a tiempo, pero el que el tipo de la máscara cubierta de hollín había conjurado era bastante endeble. Hermione observó como uno de sus proyectiles atravesaba aquel escudo tan fino como el papel y se estrellaba en el lado derecho del hombre. Éste lloró al sentir el dolor de los huesos rotos y fue arrojado lejos, con la varita perdida entre tanta destrucción.

"¡Avada kedavra!"

El corazón de Hermione se saltó un latido mientras la maldición verde se precipitaba hacia ella. Estuvo cerca, pero fue capaz de esquivar su trayectoria. La luz verde chocó inofensivamente con el suelo de piedra. Con una mano tambaleante, Hermione alzó su varita y lanzó una furiosa maldición hacia el Mortífago restante. Sin embargo, aquel tipo parecía tener talento y con un golpe de varita canceló el ataque. Hermione se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su hombro mientras fulminaba con la mirada a aquel Mortífago

"¿Y ahora qué?" dijo el hombre con desprecio. "¿Te has quedado sin ideas?"

"Eso quisieras tú." Gruñó Hermione en voz baja.

Aún sujetando firmemente su varita, cruzó los brazos frente a ella. Su magia siguió su guía y ansiosamente se reunió en su interior hasta que fue una furiosa tormenta sobre la que Hermione apenas podía reinar. Entonces extendió bruscamente hacia los lados. El movimiento activó la magia que barrió el pasillo como una onda de choque, dejando tras ella profunda grietas en el pétreo suelo.

Hermione observó como su podersosa magia chocaba estrepitosamente con el Mortífago. Éste fue arrojado hacia atrás y casi cayó por un enorme agujero que había en la pared exterior, pero consiguió agarrarse bien. Finalmente, con un tajo de su varita, fue capaz de apartar el ataque de Hermione, que se esparció suavemente a su alrededor. Al menos había conseguido hacerle un profundo corte que hacía brotar la sangre del brazo con el que sujetaba la varita. Hermione sonrió.

"Estúpida Sangre Sucia." Escupió el Mortífago.

"Oh, de repente sabes quién soy, ¿no?" Preguntó burlonamente Hermione.

El hombre alzó su varita y siseó. "Mi Amo me recompensará cuando le lleve tu cabeza."

Hermione arrugo la nariz en un gesto de asco, pero no pudo hacer ningún comentario sobre esa colorida imagen ya que su enemigo volvió a atacar y otra maldición se dirigió hacia ella. _Este individuo es realmente cabezota._ Pensó mientras Hermione esquivaba hábilmente la maldición. Era casi demasiado fácil y sonrió triunfantemente al Mortífago, quien volvió a agitar su varita. Hermione pretendía comenzar el contraataque cuando escuchó un crujido tras ella. Se le heló la sangre. Con la varita aún apuntando hacía el Mortífago, giró la cabeza. Para su horror, vio en el pasillo a otro Mortífago que se había deslizado silenciosamente hasta ella. Con su sigiloso ataque al descubierto, el hombre abandonó toda precaución y cortó el aire con su varita. Una vez más, una enfermiza maldición se abalanzó sobre Hermione. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que el primer Mortífago había aprovechado exactamente ese momento para atacar también. Estaba atrapada entre dos maldiciones. Hermione trató desesperadamente de lanzarse fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, era dolorosamente obvio que sería demasiado lenta. Como mínimo una de las maldiciones la golpearía.

Hermione sintió la magia crepitar siniestramente en el aire,

podía oler el intenso humo del castillo en llamas.

Su sangre palpitaba fuertemente en sus orejas.

Ambas maldiciones chisporroteaban letalmente mientras se aproximaban a ella.

El último pensamiento de Hermione fue de esperanza. La profunda esperanza de que Harry y Ron le patearan el culo a Voldemort por esto.

Entonces cayó y ni siquiera el dolor pudo seguirla.

{{{{{{{{ + }}}}}}}}

**Nota del traductor:** Antes que nada, quería aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a Winterblume. Y a ella agradezco que me permitia traducirla y así hacerla llegar a los lectores hispanohablantes. Por ahora se han publicado 11 capítulos. Intentaré traducirlos en cuanto me sea posible. También os recomiendo algunos de sus otros fics, como "Ultima Ratio" y "Please, Save me" ambos son excelentes y están siendo traducidos a español. Aunque os animo a que leáis los originales en inglés si tenéis el nivel suficiente, realmente merecen la pena.  
También quería comentar que, como se puede observar, soy española. Con esto quiero decir que la traducción la haré acorde al castellano que se habla en España e intentando ser fiel a las traducciones de los libros publicadas aquí (Ya que son las que conozco). Lamento si algunas expresiones resultan extrañas para alguien de otro país, pero estaré encantada de resolver cualquier duda.  
Por último agradecer a todo aquel que haya leído esto. Es la primera vez que publico algo, aunque no sea un trabajo originalmente mío, y estoy algo nerviosa. Pero me hace ilusión que algo que yo haga pueda llegar a alguien que esté en la otra punta del mundo. 


	2. Chapter 2: Conoce a la Princesa

**A/N: Otro capítulo :) Y Tom aparece en la historia, yay! Por supuesto, me encantaría oír lo que ****pensáis****.**

**Gracias a todo el que dejó review en el capítulo anterior.**

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

**Capítulo dos: Conoce a la Princesa**

Hermione gruñó mientras recuperaba el conocimiento. Le dolía la cabeza como si alguien le estuviese perforando el cráneo con un taladro. El dolor la hacía querer vomitar. Su agonía no menguó en absoluto al sentir que algo duro le era arrojado, rebotando contra su espalda.

"Oh Merlín," protestó ella miserablemente. "¿Qué demonios...?"

"No lo volveré a repetir," una voz bastante desagradable se adentró en su pobre cabeza. "Levántate. Tengo cosas que hacer y me estás entreteniendo."

"Ngh." Fue la sofisticada respuesta de Hermione.

Lentamente, consiguió girarse sobre su espalda, a pesar de las horribles vueltas que le daba la cabeza. Alguien cercano - probablemente el dueño esa desagradable voz que escuchó antes - resopló molesto.

"Muévete." Fue la autoritaria orden de aquella voz grave.

Hermione trató de mantener las nauseas bajo control. _Respira profundamente... espira... inspira... espira... _No fue de mucha ayuda, pero al menos su cerebro decidió volver a ponerse en marcha. La joven se incorporó como si la hubieran electrocutado cuando revivió los últimos acontecimientos en su mente._¡Los Horcruxes! _Tenía que... ¡Había tres Mortífagos! Maldita sea, ¿Dónde estaba su varita? Febrilmente, trató de localizarla a tientas mientras sus ojos observaban sus alrededores, lista para defenderse de un ataque. Esperando encontrar un pasillo derruido y a los Mortífagos acercándose, no pudo evitar la confusión al verse tumbada en una cómoda y enorme cama. Habría sido un gran avance a estar en un castillo sitiado de no haber notado que, bajo las sábanas de seda, estaba completamente desnuda. Sin varita y sintiéndose bastante expuesta, Hermione apretó las sábanas protectoramente a su alrededor.

"¿Qué...?" balbuceó con voz rota.

"Lo digo en serio," la reprendió la voz de antes. "Vete."

Agitadamente, Hermione recordó que no estaba sola. Paralizada tanto por la confusión como por el miedo y aún envuelta con la sábana, se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama y miró con los ojos desorbitados al otro ocupante de la habitación. Por un momento pareció que su cerebro se había ido y se quedó observándolo como una estúpida. A menos de dos pasos de la cama había un joven, ocupado en guardar rollos de pergamino en lo que parecía ser una bolsa escolar. Pero no fue su ceño airado ni el hecho de que llevara un uniforme de Slytherin lo que puso a Hermione en estado de shock. No, el problema era que ella conocía a aquel joven. Piel pálida extrañamente atractiva, alto, de constitución delgada pero fuerte y rasgos sumamente atractivos. Se veía exactamente igual que en aquel antiguo anuario que Hermione encontró una vez en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Y lo único que sintió fue terror al contemplar a nada más y nada menos que a Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Cerrando la bolsa con un golpe seco, el joven Voldemort fijó sus ojos en ella. Asustada, Hermione dio un pequeño bote cuando la fulminó maliciosamente con su mirada.

"¿Voy a tener que sacarte de aquí?"

Hermione lo miró como un ciervo acorralado miraría la escopeta de un cazador. Incapaz de formar palabras, negó con la cabeza. Riddle entrecerró los ojos con enfado y dijo.

"¡Date prisa, entonces!"

Hermione se preguntó desesperadamente qué quería de ella. El corazón le latía temerosamente en el pecho mientras se incorporaba con manos temblorosas. ¿Quizás no quería matarla en la cama porque prefería las salpicaduras de sangre en el suelo? ¿O planeaba arrastrarla a algún tipo de mazmorra de tortura? El pánico nubló su mente cuando finalmente consiguió ponerse de pie, notando la debilidad de sus rodillas. La mirada amenazadora de Riddle la había seguido silenciosamente durante todo el proceso. Pero cuando Hermione apretó aun más la sábana contra su cuerpo desnudo, el joven dio un paso airado hacia ella.

"No," le siseó. "Vas a dejar eso aquí."

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera protestar, agarró un extremo de la sábana y tiró de ella violentamente. Hermione no sabía si se iba a desmayar de miedo o de vergüenza ahora que se encontraba totalmente desnuda frente a Riddle. De alguna manera, logró mantener milagrosamente la consciencia y parpadeó ansiosamente. No sabía que esperar ahora, pero sus pensamientos iban desde un inofensivo crucio hasta ser abierta en canal por un Riddle que se reía insanamente mientras se bañaba con su sangre y sus vísceras. Al final, lo único que obtuvo fue otra mirada agria de Voldemort.

"No te dejes ninguna de tus cosas." Le ordenó de forma seca.

Mientras tanto señaló al suelo. Hermione frunció el ceño a causa de ese tono tan descortés, pero pensó que era mejor no decir nada. Entonces se percató de las prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo. ¿Quizás lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente? Con el miedo aun arraigado en su cuerpo, Hermione se agachó y empezó a recoger la ropa. Con dedos vacilantes reunió todas las prendas en sus manos. Nunca antes las había visto y desde luego, ella nunca había comprado unas bragas tan escandalosas, pero supuso que a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente. Hermione se puso la ropa precipitadamente, sin siquiera decir nada acerca de aquella túnica de Slytherin. Apenas había abrochado los botones de la blusa cuando Riddle le recriminó impaciente.

"¿Todavía estás aquí?"

Sin siquiera mirarla, movió la mano con un gesto para que se fuera. Hermione apretó la boca hasta formar una fina línea, pero no dijo nada acerca de su comportamiento condescendiente. Después de todo, Riddle no la había matado y eso era definitivamente una ventaja. Se tambaleó hacia la puerta con las piernas temblando, esperando que una maldición la golpeara en la espalda en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió y Hermione no pudo creer su suerte al dejar la habitación y a Riddle detrás.

Sin embargo, su confusión aumentó hasta límites insospechados cuando llegó dando tumbos hasta lo que sólo podía ser la sala común de Slytherin. Unos cuantos Slytherins estaban tirados en los sofás, lanzándole miradas inquisitivas. Hermione se quedó mirándolos perpleja. ¿Qué hacían vagueando por aquí? ¿Acaso no se habían dado cuenta? ¡El castillo estaba siendo atacado! La joven no dijo nada, quizás eran partidarios de Voldemort. Después de todo, _eran _Slytherins. Cruzó la habitación aprisa y salió.

Hermione huyó lejos de la sala común de Slytherin, no queriendo permanecer allí más de lo necesario. Al menos su suerte no se había acabado del todo. Entre los pliegues de la túnica de Slytherin, encontró una varita. Así que, lista para la batalla, corrió escaleras arriba dejando rápidamente las mazmorras atrás, con la intención de volver a la lucha. Después de todo, todavía tenia que encontrar y matar a Nagini.

Sin embargo lo único que consiguió al llegar al vestíbulo, con la varita en la mano y una mirada salvaje en los ojos, fue evocar una enorme cantidad de miradas extrañadas de los estudiantes que tranquilamente paseaban por allí. Asombrada, Hermione se quedó parada en medio del vestíbulo con la varita aún sujeta. No había destrucción, ni paredes derrumbadas, ni Mortífagos intentando matar a todo el que estuviera a la vista y tampoco había ningún Señor Tenebroso amenazando con quemarlos vivos a todos. En lugar de eso, los estudiantes iban y venían, bromeando y riendo, como si fuera cualquier otro día de clase en Hogwarts.

_Esto no está bien..._ Una profunda arruga apareció en la frente de Hermione. Discretamente, guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica. Entonces dejó el vestíbulo y se adentró enérgicamente en el castillo. Sin embargo daba igual donde fuera, no había signos de batalla. Todo estaba tranquilo. Hermione empezó a sospechar lo que había pasado cuando se dio cuenta de que no reconocía a ninguno de los estudiantes. Ni siquiera los Gryffindors le resultaban familiares.

Sintiéndose bastante débil, Hermione se deslizó hasta un baño de chicas para estar sola y recomponer su frágil estado mental. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas con todas las conclusiones que estaba sacando, Hermione fue titubeando hasta los lavabos y dejó caer el agua en sus manos para humedecerse la cara. Al mirar al espejo, la sangre se le heló a causa del shock y un gemido abandonó su garganta. Una completa desconocida le devolvía la mirada. La chica del espejo tenía un sedoso cabello azabache que caía sobre sus hombros y a lo largo de su espalda, complementando a la perfección su pálida e inmaculada piel. Unos oscuros y almendrados ojos marrones la observaban a través de largas y espesas pestañas. Los rasgos de aquella extraña eran delicados - pómulos altos, labios gruesos - e iban acorde con su pequeña y esbelta figura.

Hermione contempló la hermosa imagen del espejo e instantáneamente arrugó la nariz con repugnancia. Todo estaba completamente mal. Con precaución tiró de su lisa cabellera negra y sintió una fuerte necesidad de vomitar. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Hermione hizo una mueca a la imagen del espejo. La chica también arrugó su pequeña nariz y Hermione tuvo el repentino deseo de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. ¡Esa no era ella! ¿Qué había pasado con su cuerpo? Totalmente perturbada cogió la bolsa que había traído de la habitación de Riddle y salió del baño.

"Umph." gruño Hermione al chocar de cabeza con alguien.

"¡Mira por dónde vas!" Le recriminó una voz mientras unas manos ásperas la empujaban.

Hermione alzó la visto y no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al encontrar a Tom Riddle mirándola acusadoramente.

"Erm... ¿lo siento?" Dijo ella con voz débil.

Automáticamente, sus manos se deslizaron hasta el bolsillo de su túnica. Se sintió aliviada cuando sus dedos notaron el suave tacto de la madera de varita. No era _su_ varita, pero Hermione estaba inmensamente agradecida de tener algo con lo que defenderse. No pudo evitar soltar un chillido indignado cuando Riddle la agarró del brazo y la arrastró contundentemente tras él. Una alarmante cantidad de pánico casi sofocó a Hermione mientras era dirigida hacia lo que sólo podía ser su ejecución.

"Vamos," dijo Riddle con un tono mandón. "Llegamos tarde al almuerzo."

"¿Almuerzo?" repitió Hermione débilmente, sin luchar contra su agarre.

"Merlin, estás incluso más lenta de lo normal" Suspiró Riddle con desesperación.

Los pensamientos de Hermione se enredaron en su cabeza creando una complicada maraña. Notaba la sangre palpitar en sus oídos y su pulso se aceleró por el miedo. Azorada, observó como los estudiantes a su alrededor ignoraban alegremente como estaba siendo maltratada por el Señor Tenebroso. Estaba absolutamente todo mal. Se sintió desmayar cuando su cerebro le ofreció la única explicación posible para su situación.

Estaba muerta. Esos estúpidos Mortífagos habían conseguido matarla y esto era el infierno.

Hermione gimió con lástima, haciendo que Riddle la mirara con disgusto, mientras se lamentaba para sus adentros. Su yo de 11 años debió haber cogido esa carta de Hogwarts y haberla quemado inmediatamente. ¿Qué había sido de su sueño de ser químico analítico? ¿Estúpidas lechuzas entregando documentos importantes? Ese debería haber sido el primer indicio.

"Hoy estás siendo realmente molesta." No dudó en informarla Riddle. Entonces frunció el ceño ante la sospecha de su acompañante y preguntó, "¿Has ido siquiera a tus clases?"

"...er..." Fue todo lo que Hermion consiguió mascullar como una tonta.

Riddle simplemente rodó los ojos en exasperación. "¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas clases te has saltado esta semana?"

Hermione se percató de la mirada pedante en su cara pero no comentó nada. Si estaba en el infierno, entonces él era probablemente Satán en persona. Con sus pensamientos formando un remolino de pánico, Hermione se preguntó de forma frenética como podría escapar de él. De repente dejó de andar, obligando a Riddle a detenerse también. La molestia se hizo presente en su rostro y Hermione rebuscó apresuradamente en la desconocida mochila. Necesitaba una distracción. Algo. _Cualquier cosa._ Sus temblorosos dedos se toparon con unos cuantos trabajos y agarró uno. _Aquí vamos,_ pensó y lo sacó de la mochila.

"Necesito hablar con un profesor sobre esto" Informó a Riddle dramáticamente.

Él arrugó la nariz. "¿Por qué?"

"Por está..." Hermione observó la nota y casi se desmayó al ver una T. _¡¿Troll?! _"...está... er..."

Riddle rió irritablemente. Hermione tenía que admitir que era bastante atractivo pero ya la estaba poniendo de los nervios como obviamente usaba esa cualidad en su beneficio.

"Dudo que Dumbledore pueda ayudarte a mejorar esa redacción, querida." Riddle le dedicó una sonrisa extremadamente encantadora a la vez que falsa y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. "Tienes que asimilarlo, estudiar simplemente no es lo tuyo."

Hermione tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no agredirlo. Concentrándose desesperadamente en los hechos, trató de calmarse. ¿Dumbledore estaba por aquí? Su estómago se desplomó. El antiguo director estaba muerto. ¿Significaba eso que ella estaba muerta también? ¿Pero por qué habría acabado el querido Dumbledore en el infierno?

"No te preocupes, amor." Flirteó Riddle con su encantadora sonrisa aun en los labios. "Tienes muchos otros talentos. Es solo que la materia escolar no es uno de ellos."

Hermione podía oír la burla subyacente proveniente de esas palabras. ¿Acaso pensaba que no se daría cuenta? ¡Será imbécil! La mofa de Riddle hacia su inteligencia casi la hizo explotar de rabia.

"Aún así voy a ver a Dumbledore." Murmuró entre dientes apretados.

Pudo ver el reflejo rojo en los ojos de Riddle y se asustó. Contra todo pronóstico, él pareció controlarse y no romperla en pedazos. En su lugar le dijo perezosamente.

"Te acompaño."

{{{{{{{{ + }}}}}}}}

**NdT:** A partir de aquí las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes, al menos en mi opinión. También quería comentar que he decidido no cambiar el nombre de Tom. Si sólo fuera su segundo nombre lo haría, pero también hay que cambiar el apellido. Y aunque sólo sea una letra, estoy segura de que metería la pata más de una vez si lo hiciera. En caso de que aparezca el anagrama durante la historia dejaré una nota explicativa al lado. Las sugerencias y los rewievs serán enormemente apreciados (aunque dudo que alguien deje alguno) Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3: Dead Man Down

{ { { { { { { { + } } } } } } } }

Capítulo 3: Dead Man Down

Deambulaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo al despacho del profesor de Transformaciones. _Malditos __seáis__por haberme matado, Mortífagos._ Pensó Hermione furiosamente mientras seguía a Riddle. Quien, por alguna inexplicable razón Suejataba. Su. Mano. Llegaron a la oficina y Hermione llamó a la puerta. Al oír un "Adelante, por favor", entró en el despacho ignorando como Riddle le indicó que la esperaría fuera._¡Maldito acosador! _Maldijo mientras entraba en la habitación. Hermione vio a Dumbledore sentado tras su escritorio. Las lágrimas amenazaron con escaparse de sus ojos mientras observaba al mago. Volver a verlo era maravilloso y una enorme, y un poco temblorosa, sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione. Dumbledore parecía estar un poco confuso por su entusiasmo, pero le devolvió la sonrisa de todas formas.

"Señorita Black, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?" Preguntó el mago amablemente.

_¡¿BLACK?! _Hermione se le quedó mirándolo atónita durante un minuto entero. Obviamente Dumbledore no estaba sorprendido por su lentitud y esperó amablemente a que ella recuperara la compostura. La palabra 'Black' daba vueltas por la mente de Hermione, formando un bucle que la hacía querer desmayarse. Entonces sacó su varita, se giró y lanzó contra la puerta cada hechizo silenciador y de sigilo que fue capaz de recordar. Definitivamente, Riddle no debía escuchar nada de lo que tenía que decir. Cuando se giró, Dumbledore alzo una ceja hacia ella, impresionado. Sin mediar una palabra, Hermione se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio.

"Tenemos un problema," Declaró sin irse por las ramas.

"¿Si?" Preguntó amablemente el mago.

"Es... ¿Estoy muerta?" Hermione miró a Dumbledore con desesperación.

Con preocupación evidente en sus ojos, Dumbledore preguntó, "¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita Black?"

Siendo incapaz de aguantar más, Hermione explotó, "¡No! ¡No me encuentro bien en absoluto!"

Enfadada, se limpió algunas lágrimas de los ojos, fulminando a Dumbledore con la mirada. El mago arqueó una ceja e ignoró su enfado. En su lugar, le preguntó amablemente,

"¿Quizás desee ir a ver a Madam Hambard?"

"¡Merlín, no!" Sollozó Hermione, negando furiosamente con la cabeza. "No necesito ver a _nadie_. ¡_No_ estoy loca!"

La ceja de Dumbledore permaneció alzada y entonces, él le guiñó un ojo. A Hermione no le tomo mucho tiempo ceder,

"Okay, quizás si lo estoy. No lo se."

Entrelazando las manos, Dumbledore se inclinó hacia delante en su asiendo y observó a Hermione por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido, Señorita Black?"

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y admitió con pánico palpable en su voz, "No lo se."

Dumbledore asintió y respondió sabiamente, "Simplemente empiece por el principio. Tengo entendido que siempre ayuda."

Hermione espiró intentando calmarse. El mago se estaba tomando todo esto muy a la ligera para su gusto.

"Okay," dijo Hermione mientras fulminaba a Dumbledore con los ojos. "Ahí estaba yo, ocupándome de mis asuntos. Haciendo lo normal, ya sabe. Colarse en bancos, volar por el país en la espalda de un dragón, ayudando a El Elegido, luchando contra esos malditos Mortífagos." Dumbledore alzó una ceja con curiosidad, pero Hermione no se detuvo y continuó, "Atacaron Hogwarts. Bueno, francamente, eso era de esperar. Estando la guerra en curso."

"Me temo que lo que está diciendo no tiene mucho sentido," comentó Dumbledore molestamente tranquilo.

"No. Obviamente no," Admitió Hermione. Pero entonces siguió con su historia como si él no la hubiera interrumpido. "Bueno, yo estaba ocupándome inocentemente de mis asuntos cuando dos de esos gilipollas me asaltaron junto a la antigua clase de Encantamientos. Los habría derrotado," dijo con orgullo. ", pero entonces otro Mortífago me lanzó una maldición por la espalda, el maldito cobarde."

Frunciendo el ceño, Dumbledore dijo, "Probablemente debería llevarla a la enfermería."

"Sinceramente espero que haya una poción para curar esta locura," Dijo Hermione sin gracia. "Así que, después de que ese otro tipo me golpeara con una maldición en la espalda, perdí el conocimiento. En realidad, en ese momento pensé que iba a morir... quizás lo hice."

Hermione hizo una pause y se rascó la cabeza, sin saber como explicar lo que pasó después porque ni siquiera ella misma lo entendía del todo. Mirando con dificultad a Dumbledore, se dio cuenta de que él la miraba como si fuera una persona loca y posiblemente también peligrosa. Hermione suspiró y simplemente continuó acaloradamente,

"Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en aquella habitación. Toda del color verde de Slytherin, por cierto. Y entonces Tom _maldito_ Riddle estaba allí. Casi le lancé una maldición al momento."

Dumbledore no la volvió a interrumpir, así que Hermione supuso que tener ganas de maldecir a Riddle no era algo desconocido para él.

"Bueno, en lugar de maldecirlo," continuó.", pensé en seguirle el juego. Seguro que esa maldición me ha afectado al cerebro. Eso es lo que pensé antes de mirarme al espejo."

Hermione miró a Dumbledore con desesperación. "¡Es decir, míreme!" Hizo un gesto hacia su cara. "¡Nada de esto está bien!"

Dumbledore seguía observándola como si estuviera demente. "Permítame asegurarle, Señorita Black, parece estar perfectamente bien."

Hermione no pudo retener un bufido al escucharlo, "¡Por las _pelotas_ de Merlín! ¡Mi nombre NO es Black!"

"¿Y cual es su nombre, querida? Preguntó Dumbledore con precaución, como si estuviera hablando con una persona loca.

Hermione respiró impacientemente. Se alegraba de ver a Dumbledore vivo, pero ahora mismo no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, precisamente. Forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, le tendió la mano.

"Granger," Aclaró Hermione. "Hermione Granger."

El mago le estrechó la mano. "Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione se río ante lo raro que resultaba aquello. "Lo se." Volvió a recostarse en la silla y dijo, "Puede ser honesto conmigo. ¿Estoy en el infierno?"

"Le aseguro que está usted muy viva," La informó Dumbledore con amabilidad.

"¿Entonces qué está pasando" Hermione sacudió la cabeza, mientras resurgía su pánico. "¿Por qué está _Tom Riddle_ aquí? Él fue a Hogwarts... ¿Cuándo? Hace un montón de _décadas_. ¿En los cuarenta?"

Una mirada de genuina sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Dumbledore y entonces dijo titubeante, "Señorita Granger, estamos en el año 1943."

Ante eso, Hermione palideció y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

"¿No era lo que esperaba?" le preguntó amablemente.

"No," masculló Hermione, pasando una mano temblorosa por su pelo. "Eso es... supongo... pero eso es... hace 54 años..."

Dumbledore seguía observándola, pero la preocupación había sustituido a la sorpresa. Hermione le miró y viendo su cara, le dijo con voz acusadora.

"No me cree."

"Es una historia bastante peculiar, Señorita Black... disculpe, Señorita Granger."

Hermione suspiró cansada, "Okay, déjeme impresionarlo con el increíble e inexplicable conocimiento que sólo podría haber adquirido en el futuro." Había un matiz seco en su voz. "1934, ¿dice usted? Grindelwald sigue en libertad, ¿eh?" Dumbledore asintió. "Puedo predecir con bastante exactitud que usted lo derrotará el año que viene. Para ser precisos el 27 de diciembre de 1944"

Dumbledore meramente alzó las cejas.

"Probablemente se pregunte por qué se lo digo. Podría cambiar el futuro después de todo," Hermione continuó con seriedad, abandonando sus descaro anterior. "No creo que ese conocimiento cambie mucho. Entre usted y yo, ambos sabemos que usted podría derrotar a Grindelwald en cualquier momento. Simplemente no quiere hacerlo ahora mismo. Aunque él sea el poseedor de la Varita de Saúco," En ese momento Dumbledore tomó un fuerte aliento. ", usted sigue siendo un poco más poderoso de lo que es él."

"¿Cómo sabe usted acerca de la varita?" Inquirió Dumbledore y ahora había un subtono de sospecha en su voz que la hacía más fuerte.

"Soy del futuro." Hermione sonrió con amargura. "Se mucho acerca de usted. Después de todo, he leído a Rita Skeeter. Siento mencionar esto, pero realmente necesito que me crea." Hizo una breve pausa para después continuar con gentileza "Se acerca de su hermano Aberforth, que trabaja en el Cabeza de Puerco. Y también se lo de su hermana" Una expresión de dolor apareció en el rostro de Dumbledore. "Se como murió. También se sobre su padre y lo que hizo a aquellos Muggles. Y si toda la historia sobe Ariana es verdad, entonces diría que esos chicos Muggles se lo tenían merecido."

Tras esto Dumbledore se la quedó mirando durante un buen rato, su cara era ilegible. Hermione jugueteó nerviosamente con la manga de su túnica, mirándolo esperanzada.

Finalmente, Dumbledore preguntó, "¿Puedo suponer que no estás trabajando para Gellert? Él es la única persona que sabría acerca de todo lo que me has contado, aparte de mi hermano. Y se que Aberforth nunca se lo contaría a nadie."

"Bueno," dijo Hermione, sonriendo levemente. "Soy hija de Muggles, así que preferiría pudrirme en el infierno antes que ayudar a ese lunático."

Se alegró de ver un brillo divertido bailando en los ojos del mago. "¿Eres nacida de Muggles?"

"Y orgullosa de ello." La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó.

"¿Y dices que eres de 1997?"

Hermione asintió. Pero la sonrisa abandonó sus labios siendo sustituida por el pánico cuando volvió a recordar la situación en la que se encontraba. "Profesor, no se qué hacer. Este es el cuerpo equivocado. Y no se como volver. Está todo mal... y... y... ¡¿Tom Riddle?! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?" Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. "Tengo miedo... Quiero irme a casa. No pertenezco aquí. Mis amigos me necesitan en el futuro. Y... y ¡¿_Tom Riddle_?! Me matará. Estoy segura de que lo hará. No quiero morir aquí."

Hermione se llevó la mano a la cara y se secó las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

"Tranquilízate, Hermione." La apaciguó Dumbledore. "Nadie va a hacerte daño."

Hermione se rió como uno histérica. "Usted no lo entiende. Es _¡Tom Marvolo Riddle! _Y me está esperando fuera de esta habitación."

"¿Puedo suponer que lo conoce en el futuro?" Preguntó Dumbledore con cautela.

"Oh si. Si, nuestros caminos se han cruzado, por así decirlo." Respondió Hermione, luchando contra los sollozos. "Y no lo quiero cerca de mi."

Dumbledore le ofreció un pañuelo. Hermione lo tomó, sonándose la nariz ruidosamente.

"Eso podría ser problemático," le dijo Dumbledore cuidadosamente. " Ahora mismo es usted la novia de Tom Riddle."

El shock le paralizó completamente el sistema, Hermione se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y negando con la cabeza.

"No."

"Me temo que lo es."

Dumbledore le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, con simpatía aparente en sus claros ojos azules. O quizás no era simpatía, sino sus condolencias. Hermione no estaba segura.

"Oh, dulce Circe," murmuró en voz baja. "¡_Merlín_, ayúdame!" Voy a morir. Simplemente así. Nunca imaginé que sería así. Qué pued..."

"Por favor, tranquila, Hermione," Dumbledore intentó volver a apaciguarla. "Seguro que Tom no va a intentar matar a su novia de repente."

Hermione le lanzó una mirada incrédula. "¿Le suena Myrtle?"

"Así que, ¿realmente fue él?" Declaró Dumbledore con tristeza. Después de que Hermione asintiera, intentó consolarla con un, "Bueno, ella no era su novia."

"Profesor, si se entera de que no soy... er... ¿Cuál es mi nombre actual?

"Rosalie Black," la informó él. "Eres una estudiante de séptimo curso de la casa Slytherin."

"No, ¿en serio?" Comentó Hermione con sarcasmo. "¿Dónde ha ido a parar este mundo?"

Dumbledre soltó una ligera risa, "Desde luego. Tiene un hermano aquí, en Hogwarts. Cygnus Black, está en sexto curso y también en Slytherin. Hasta donde alcanza mi conocimiento, Rosalie Black está bastante contenta con su casa. Es muy popular y tiene muchos amigos."

"Ja, como si los Slytherin tuvieran amigos. Sólo tienen conocidos."

"Supongo que no era usted una Slytherin es su época, ¿cierto?"  
"No. Gryffindor." Hermione dudó por un instante antes de preguntar, "¿Señor? A juzgar por su gusto con los hombres, no creo que Rosalie Black me cayera bien en absoluto, pero cree usted que... Yo... No está muera por mi culpa ¿verdad?"

Dumbledore la observó por un momento. Entonces, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras, dijo, "A decir verdad, Hermione. No lo se. Nunca he oído nada acerca de un hechizó capaz de hacer que dos personas intercambien sus cuerpos y, simultáneamente, viajen en el tiempo."

_Es bastante inverosímil ¿No es así?_

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Dumbledore sólo le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "No se preocupe, querida. Investigaré al respecto. Quizás sea capaz de encontrar una explicación."

Hermione alzó el rostro hacia él. "¿Y con suerte una forma de revertirlo? Verá, se me necesita en mi tiempo. Y no quiero estar aquí con Vo... Riddle."

Dumbledore asintió. "Haré todo lo posible. Tiene alguna idea de que hechizo la golpeó por la espalda?"

Hermione negó tristemente con su cabeza. "Aunque supongo que era Magia Oscura."

"Ya veo." Contestó Dumbledore. Entonces le prometió. "Indagaré en este asunto, Hermione. Mientras tanto, le sugiero que permanezca aquí, en Hogwarts, e intente adaptarse tanto como pueda."

"¿Cómo Rosalie Black?" Preguntó Hermione con voz apagada.

"Si." Respondió Dumbledore

"No se nada sobre ella. ¿Cómo puedo lograr eso?"

"Le pediré al profesor Slughorn que me de el expediente de la señorita Black," Le dijo Dumbledore. "Aparte de eso, me temo que todo depende su capacidad de actuación."

Hermione soltó un quejido. "¿Y su novio es Tom Riddle?" preguntó, la desperación era palpable en su voz.

"Si."

"Dios, no voy a poder con esto." Se lamentó Hermione. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Dumbledore. "No tienen... ya sabe... una relación _seria_."

Dumbledore alzó una ceja inquisitiva, haciendo que Hermione soltara un nuevo quejido. No estaba muy interesada en discutir ese tema con Dumbledore.

"Okay. Permítame ser directa." Se sentó más recta en la silla y exclamó sin sonreír. "Si ese imbécil intenta _tocarme_, le cortaré su hombría y se la daré de comer a los threstrals. Aunque lo siento por las pobres bestias."

Con eso se levantó de su asiento, pues no quería oír ningún comentario de Dumbledore al respecto. Fue a coger su mochila, o mejor dicho, la de Rosalie. Pero antes de girarse para salir del despacho dijo insegura.

"Me avisará cuando encuentre algo. ¿Verdad?"

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. "Desde luego, Hermione. Es posible que incluso le pida que me visite de nuevo para que podamos discutir el tema algo más."

"Cualquier cosa que necesite," Prometió Hermione apresuradamente. "Quiero irme de aquí lo más rápido posible."

Con eso Hermione se retiró. Al salir del despacho de Dumbledore y encontrarse a Tom Riddle apoyado casualmente contra la pared del pasillo, quiso darse la vuelta y huir. Suprimiendo su instinto de huida, Hermione dio un paso hacia el Señor Tenebroso. Los ojos de Tom Riddle eran de un inusual tono azul, notó Hermione, éstos vagaban tranquilamente por su cuerpo. La intensidad de su mirada la hizo retorcerse. Él se apartó de la pared y se acercó hacia ella.

_No puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo_, era lo único que resonaba por la cabeza de Hermione mientras Tom Riddle se aproximaba grácilmente en su direccción, deteniéndose justo frente a ella. Era al menos una cabeza más alto y se elevaba sobre ella mientras sus hipnotizadores ojos seguían observándola.

_Tranquilízate, Hermione,_ se repetía frenéticamente para sí. _Sólo es un chico. No hay de qué preocuparse. Sólo un chico... que te matará si alguna vez descubre quien eres. ¡Mierda!_

"¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Preguntó Riddle, su suave voz era como el oscuro terciopelo.

Hermione lo miró con enormes ojos. No podía creer que tuviera que_ hablar _con Voldemort aquí.

"Erm... Es que... Yo..." Se retorció hasta que recordó su mentira anterior. "Bueno, revisamos el trabajo y Dumbledore dijo que podía escribirlo otra vez."

Riddle arqueó una elegante ceja. "¿En serio?"

Hermione vio el comienzo de una sonrisa maliciosa formarse en su rostro mientras él preguntaba de manera casual. "¿De qué era el trabajo?"

Hermione se sonrojó levente. Bueno, no tenía ni idea de sobre que iba el estúpido trabajo.

"Yo... er..." Herione deseó poder lanzarle un maleficio y borrarle esa sonrisa de su cara arrogante. "¿lo olvidé?"

Riddle soltó una risa melodiosa al escuchar su respuesta. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba aliviada de que él no pareciera sospechar.

"Oh, Rosalie," le ronroneó él con indulgencia. "¿No te dije que esto sería una perdida de tu tiempo y, más importante, de _mi _tiempo?"

La declaración de Riddle iba acompañada de lo probablemente se suponía que era una sonrisa encantadora. Para Hermione no era nada salvo condescendiente. _Bueno, no te pedí que me acompañaras , capullo._ Resopló mentalmente Hermione. Riddle, incapaz de oír como despotricaba para sí misma, rodeó su mano con la de él y la condujo por el pasillo. Hermione se puso rígida del miedo al sentir que él la tocaba y, simplemente, lo siguió. Mientras andaban Riddle giró la cabeza en su dirección y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran su forma.

"¿Has olvidado que hoy queríamos ir a Hogsmeade?" Le preguntó abruptamente.

En realidad siempre que decía algo relacionado con "nosotros" sonaba más bien a "yo". Hermione escondió su enfadado ceño y dijo inocentemente.  
"¿No?"

Había una mirada de desaprobación en el rostro de Riddle y entonces le ordenó con una voz bastante mandona, "Bueno, entonces tendrás que ir a cambiarte de ropa."

Sus frios ojos se posaron una vez más sobre su, evidentemente arrugado, uniforme. Por una vez, Hermione no se sintió responsable. Después de todo, sólo llevaba unas pocas horas habitando ese cuerpo. Y tenía la sospecha de que la culpa de que su ropa hubiera estado esparcida por su habitación la tenía él.

"Honestamente, pareces un espantapájaros Rosalie." Dijo Riddle con voz helada. Se inclinó hacia ella y posó un beso tremendamente frio en su mejilla. "No querrás avergonzarme ¿verdad?"

Hermione notaba como la carcomía la indignación. Dolía físicamente. Tenía tantas ganas de darle una patada... La mirada acusatoria que él le lanzó fue bastante irritante. La hizo darse cuenta de que Rosalie Black no era realmente la novia de Riddle. Bueno, _había_ estado confusa al respecto. ¿Tom Insensible Riddle, teniendo novia? No, imposible. Ahora Hermione se daba cuenta de que Rosalie Black no era más que un juguete. Y Riddle – Reflexionó Hermione mientras miraba la mueca fastidiosa de su cara. - era un novio realmente horrible.

_Oh no. ¿Lord Voldemort es un novio de mierda? ¿Quién lo habría dicho?_

Una vez más Hermione se tragó otra respuesta descarada y obedientemente resopló. "No, claro que no, Tom."

"Bien entonces." E imperiosamente decidió. "Nos vemos en media hora en la sala común. No me hagas esperar."

Sin añadir nada más, se dio la vuelta y la dejó en medio del pasillo. _Menudo presumido._ Pensó furiosamente Hermione. Se comportaba como si le estuviera haciendo un favor al pasar tiempo con ella. En serio, no tenía por qué rebajarse por ella. Aún así, Hermione miró su reloj. No quería echar por tierra su tapadera tan pronto y Rosalie Black parecía ser bastante fácil de persuadir. Hermione alzó las cejas mientras se fijaba en el reloj de plata, de aspecto muy delicado a la par que caro, que llevaba en la muñeca. Los Black no eran precisamente candidatos a familia pobre ¿No?

{{{{{{{{ + }}}}}}}}

**NdT:** Siento mucho el retraso. Lo cierto es que no tengo excusa para haber estado ausente durante meses. Más aún cuando tenía el capítulo casi terminado. Pero entre una cosa y otra lo terminé dejando y bueno, aquí estamos. Espero no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar. Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs, follows o, simplemente, gracias por leer.


End file.
